


Angelic Heights

by StarSlashedHeroine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/F, F/M, Grace Guardians, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlashedHeroine/pseuds/StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has a plan...to raise his angels up right. Along with the chosen children from other races in his Supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so posting another Supernatural one I found on my comp. Trying to keep my flow going and give myself options as to what stories I want to work on while I write my own original work.

**Chapter One- The begining**

God has a plan, a plan to teach, a plan to create, a plan of pain and love. Who will survive his latest trail of angels and humans? Who will make the most of the cards their dealt and thrive? Who will fall into the pits of dam nation? The few of many are chosen to test these fates. Follow the correct paths and be returned to heaven, but what exactly is the correct path to follow? Guidance will be given to the chosen in the form of their Grace Guardians.

**<! ><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!>**

 

                A booming voice sounds threw the ears of every angel in hell, even the ones on earth guarding and fighting God precious humans. The all stop and whirl their eyes to the skies above them.

                **_“Enough this is not the way it should. You all must learn and I am going to teach you.”_**

                Gods words echo through their minds and Castiel is unable to focus on anything but what is ringing threw is brain. Sam and Dean become increasingly worried as they are unable to snap him back around. Dean looks so worried he just got his angel back he didn’t want to lose him again.

                **_“Michael, Lucifer, Raphael,”_**

                “Raphael…” Castiel’s voice was soft with wonder as his head titled to the side slightly and Dean looks to Sam and Sam shrugs his shoulders not knowing what was happening.

                **_“Gabriel,”_**

                “Gabriel…brothers?” Castiel questions the voice in his mind as Sam shakes him and his eyes never switch their gaze.

                “That trickster better not be coming back…Cas I understand but not him,” Dean grumbles.

                “He’s an arch angel Dean only makes since if God was to bring him back.” Sam stated shooting his brother an epic bitch face.

**“Uriel, Naomi, Samandriel, Ananiel, Balthazar, and”**

                “No…Anna, Bal…” A tremor went through Castiel as names kept coming.

                “ I really wish I knew what was going on…Cas man snap out of it,” Dean smacks him as a last resort and Sam gives him another bitch face like _really, really man._

                Various angels started to get worried about the list amongst the fearful were Gadreel, Bartholomew, and Metatron but God felt no need to worry with them because if his plan was successful his chosen children would prevent his need to worry about their pathetic agenda. But God only hand one name left on his list. Every angel was holding their breath but one, one who knew his fact was about to change.

                “Me…”

                **“Castiel.”**

**<! ><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!>**

**LAWRENCE GAZETTE**

**January 1, 1979                                                 Heart of Kansas                                                                   Issue 1**

**Welcome baby Jesus…times 10!**

Ten virgins at a local high school become pregnant. After many criticisms doctors have proven this is no hoax. Ten local girls brought up with backgrounds in the church have been chosen by God or so it would seem. All girls were checked out by doctors as Kansas City memorial hospital and were in fact proven to be with child without any male assistants. The city and states reaction was mixed as well as those of the girl’s parents but all involved agreed the girls deserved their privacy and were sent to a private clinic where no news crews are allowed but they will be allowed to accept mail of support send to.

777 Angelic Heights, Lawrence, Kansas 66054 care of Charles Shurley.

**<! ><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!><!<!><!><!>**

**LAWRENCE GAZETTE**

**September 30, 1979                                       Heart of Kansas                                                                Issue 43**

**Tragedy Strikes the Hearts of Lawrence**

If you remember at the beginning of this year we reported and have since been following the lives of the ten virgin Mary’s of Kansas, well be another miracle last night at six pm all the young woman went into labor. Every baby was delivered healthy but none of the mothers survived. Due to extreme blood loss and the refusals of all the young woman to allow a caesarian section, they all lost their lives. None of them made it long enough to see their children. The families couldn’t believe their losses and the fact that the mothers had signed over all rights to their children to the one man who had been with them through the whole pregnancy, Mr. Charles Shurley. So all ten babies, eight boys and two girls, will be spending their time at Mr. Shurley’s facilities under the care on Mr. Shurley and his wife, Liddy, who recently welcomed their own son Charles Junior into the world. While the tragedy still has us reeling we hope that the children live happy lives, despite their sad births.

 


End file.
